Finally
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married and never have any time to themselves, until Mrs. Weasley offers to have Rose for her 1st birthday and finally, our favourite couple find themselves quite alone... Reviews and feedback would be really appreciated and feel free to check out my other works, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose is a year old; Ron and Hermione have hardly had any "alone time," and so, for her birthday, Mrs. Weasley offers to take her out allowing our favourite couple some well deserved quality time..Reviews would be brilliant, please feel free to check out my other stories too, thanks! I have to confess, I'm not 100% sure on this, I'm quite happy but feedback would be great for me to know your opinions! I own none of the characters.**

"Well, I will see you later, dears. Oh, it will be lovely to have Rose around for a few hours. Arthur will be happy. **One** today!" Mrs. Weasley leaned forwards and briefly kissed her son on the cheek, taking an eager Rose from his arms. After all this time, Rons' ears still tinged red and he mumbled his love rather than say it aloud. Hermione laughed and Molly flashed her an affectionate grin. After kissing Rose goodbye, the house was finally silent - it pressed upon Rons' ears, having not been this peaceful since before Rose was born. Sighing contentedly, he kicked his shoes off and collapsed into the soft, grey sofa, patting the space next to him indicating that Hermione should follow suit.

"Merlins' beard! You hear that, Hermione? Silence!" Ron grinned, lolling his head back, and closing his eyes briefly.

Hermione sat down, far more gracefully than Ron and lifted her feet up, resting them into Rons' lap. Ron automatically began to rub and massage them, absent mindedly drawing circles with his thumb into her heels. Hermione, however, still appeared somewhat troubled. "Didn't Rose love that toy broomstick we got her? Oh, I do hope she won't be any trouble for your mother; just lately she's been rather a handful, what with pulling hair and stealing wands-"

"Hermione, don't go worrying. She'll be fine. We have some peace and quiet for a while." He glanced over at her and saw her biting her lip, still worried for Rose had never been away for a long period of time without them; they had either visited the Weasley's with her or she had only been gone an hour. Hermione noted that she was worrying for nothing of course, Mr and Mrs. Weasley would undoubtedly look after Rose, but still...

"'Mione, come on. This is the first time in ages that we actually have the house to ourselves." His heart raced at the thought...Hermione smiled apologetically and pushed her motherly instincts to one side. "Relax" Ron added winking, continuing to massage her feet, gazing at her with those piercing blue eyes that always elicited Hermiones' heart beat to accelerate.

"You know what? You're right. I just need to - to relax." She rested her head back onto the arm rest and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of Rons' fingers upon her feet, massaging gently in all the right places. "You're getting good at this, Ronald." She said as she closed her eyes. The clock on the mantelpiece showed 3:00pm and the warm, afternoon sun blazed through the large windows, it's warmth enveloping them.

"Oh really?" Ron replied with a satisfied tone, continuing to work his way up her feet. She sighed at his touch and he couldn't help but watch her, mesmerised at the sight of her looking so serene. The tension in her body visibly melted away and he found himself unable to look away; the way her brown hair tumbled around her, the way her dark lashes framed her closed eyes and the way her lips turned up at the corner with pleasure - Ron was entranced at the sight, much like a beautiful picturesque scene, he was captured by the unquestionable beauty, even after all these years...

Hermione rested her hands behind her head experiencing complete and utter bliss; she permitted herself to focus only on the feel of Rons' touch, his body heat as he sat so close to her. The only other time she felt this relaxed was when reading her beloved books - she thrilled at the sensation. Yet, her eyelids flickered open and she looked up at Ron. He stopped his rhythmic patterns and gazed down at her intensely as she sat up slowly.

"Had enough then? You always do become bored so easily, what happened to relaxing?" Ron asked chuckling, but he could not banish the thoughts revolving around his mind; _the house to themselves, Hermiones' delight at his massage, the way he could not take his eyes off of her..._

"You're right Ron, I am bored." she replied, a glint in her eyes as she moved closer to him, her voice barely above a whisper. Ron shifted in his seat so they were both facing eachother; he swallowed yet found himself incapable of hiding a small smile of anticipation.

"Maybe a little higher, 'Mione?-" He teasingly brushed his finger tips up her thigh, sending a shiver down her spine. "Like this?" he purred. Slowly Ron reached across, his ears once again flaming as red as his hair, and cupped her cheek rubbing the side of her neck; he enjoyed the way her lips parted with yearning. Her eyelids fluttered closed and he found himself wanting, no **needing**, to take advantage of the time they had, to hold her, relish the feel of her.

Simultaneously they both leaned in and their lips parted together slowly, each taking their time. Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly towards him and deepening the kiss. His tongue asked for entrance and soon enough it danced with hers, exploring her mouth. He, however, quickly pulled away not wanting to allow himself to get carried away just yet. Breathing heavily, they merely gazed at eachother, their eyes reflecting their love, basking in each others splendour.

"I love you" Ron whispered huskily, stroking her hair, his eyes boring into hers. Every day, although he would never ever dare say it, he awoke next to Hermione and felt extremely grateful that the girl whom he and Harry had once saved from a troll, who had damn right infuriated him to no end, had transformed into this beautiful young women who loved him - he knew he would not be able to live without her. She climbed onto his lap and leaned in so her mouth was barely a couple of centimetres away from his, replying with barely a whisper that sent a shiver down Rons' spine;

"I love you too, Ronald" and she pressed her lips against his, this time more passionately than the time before. A burning desire filled her and she felt her whole body tingle as Ron groaned in the back of his throat. He leaned back against the sofa slightly and brought Hermione with him as she yielded to the strength of his kiss. Soon enough, an explosion of lust cascaded over them; Hermione felt Rons' arousal beneath her which only intensified hers and she anchored herself, grabbing his hair as her body curved to his. Gasping, Ron pulled away, a thirst etched into his features.

"Upstairs?" He almost begged, his voice deep, and Hermione nodded biting her lip. With one swift motion that sent Hermione into over drive, the butterflies in her stomach wildly taking flight, he lifted her into his arms and swiftly walked up the stairs, all the while his lips kissing Hermiones' neck...

**Should I do a chapter 2? What is everyones' thoughts? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, don't forget to review and check out my other works - thank you for the continued support! I just love Ron and Hermione!;)**

As soon as they entered the bedroom, they clumsily undressed eachother with a feverish need and soon they were both stood naked, their breathing became short bursts, their eyes boring into eachothers showing the other was the most important thing the whole universe had to offer. Ron pulled Hermione against his body, delighting in the way her hard nipples pressed against him and he fiercely kissed her, tracing his tongue against her lips before releasing them and working his way down the nape of her neck to her collarbone; her palms flattened and she dragged them up his broad chest. He sucked in a breath as she curved into him, her shallow breathing tickling him. They stood so close against eachother that she felt his exposed excitement probe her stomach and could hear his heart pounding; another surge of overwhelming desire engulfed her as she kissed the pathway from his lips to his stomach -

"I** want** you, Ronald" she said, a strain in her voice audible - she needed him so badly that every fibre in her being was aching for him. Their love had never felt so strong and she cast away all worrying thoughts of Rose as she relished in the feel of Ron. He bit his lip with longing, unable to think of anything that wasn't Hermione as he gently pushed her down upon the bed. The taste of her, her scent, the feel of her was consuming Ron, so much so, that nothing else could penetrate his thoughts.

"...Show me how much you want me." His blue eyes sparkled as they pierced through her chocolate brown ones, possessing a hint of a challenge, and his voice cut through the crackling atmosphere, deep and throaty as he tried to maintain a hold on himself. With this, he provocatively brushed his lips gently against hers, the lightest of touches that left Hermione momentarily stunned, an electricity flowing through her entire body. Finally, she licked her lips slowly before biting her bottom lip, aware of how much Ron loved when she performed that simple little action;

"You asked for it" she promised, grinning, her eyes darkening with lust.

She wrapped her legs around his calves as he hovered above her, her nails slowly scratching down his back sending him into a frenzy; his head bowed as he breathed hard against her parted lips, trying to control himself, a groan escaping from the back of his throat.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Blimey, you know what... what that does to me," Ron growled softly as her fingers continued their tender run of his back. He tilted his head backwards at the feel and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh, I really think I do," Hermione replied teasingly, her face flushed as his erection throbbed against her. Ron silenced her by crashing his lips against hers, biting down upon her bottom lip. He rubbed her breasts slowly as he kissed her, massaging them in circular motions making sure his fingers stroked her nipples, causing her to whimper. He continued, running his fingers down her flat stomach before reaching down and rubbing her inner thighs, tantalisingly close. She whispered his name, heart hammering erratically and she spread her legs wider. The sight of her pleasure was almost too overwhelming for Ron.

He dipped his head so his lips were a slither away from her ear, his breathing fast as he whispered, "God, you turn me on..." Hermione shivered as his lips grazed her earlobe and she involuntarily arched her back, eliciting a gasp from Ron as her sensitive part briefly made contact with the tip of his erection.

"Now... Oh, Ron, please," she breathed, begging him to relieve her. Her hands roamed down his back before cupping his bum, sensuously caressing and pushing down on it so his erection pressed against her, and he could feel her wetness.

He panted as he entered her, filling her inch by inch. She suddenly moaned loudly, her mouth widening and her fingernails digging into his back as he began to grind his hips against hers, burying deep inside her before coming out almost to the shaft. He grabbed the headboard, his biceps clenched, thrusting deeply, his breathing ragged and with every jerk, he felt her love emanating from her very core. He couldn't help but admire the way she rendered him incapable of his emotions as they synchronized their movements, her calling out his name with pleasure, willing him to go faster, tugging at his hair...

The relentless sun blazed through the windows and for a while, the whole world was forgotten as Hermione and Ron sunk deeper into their love with every swift movement...

**Hope you liked it, I didn't want to complete the scene as I thought it best for your imaginations; please review(:**


End file.
